


Escape

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Greg, Case Fic, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Urban Legends, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a nice holiday, away from Sherlock, Scotland Yard and crime!...</p><p> </p><p> or not?</p><p>(Based on episode 15 of season 9 of Smallville, Escape)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came out of nowhere! I think it will be fun! Enjoy!

On a dark and deserted road, Greg in a car gives Sherlock information about a last minute case. He is impressed by the speed in which Sherlock solves it, he gapes a few times and scribbles frantically in his notepad. 

“Do give you and your team some work, that was barely a three. I can’t be doing all the job for you, I’ll be going away with John on holiday, please don’t disturb us.”

There was a few seconds pause, not enough for Greg to reply.

“Ah, I almost forgot. I need you to come to the flat Friday night and pour water in the dish in the microwave, I will leave the measurements and further instructions taped to the microwave’s door, you need to come back on saturday too”

“Can’t, it’s my weekend off and I’m busy! I have a life too you know?”

“What life? I just told you John and I are going to be away for the weekend.”

Greg rolls his eyes.

“Told you I can’t. Cheers!” And he hangs up before Sherlock can even say a single word.

He calls Donovan to tell her what Sherlock told him.

“I got it boss, relax”

“I’m a phone call away Sally”

“I won’t need to call, London can survive a weekend while you are away”

“Bless you”

“Cheers boss, enjoy”

John arrives at 221B and discovers that Sherlock has prepared several travel bags, not only with clothes, but with various experiments and equipment that if everything goes according to his plan, Sherlock won’t need. 

“What’s all this?”

“Idiot Lestrade won’t tend to my experiment, so I’m taking it with me. Also various other things I might need while I’m in there. The flora might be worth a few experiments and…”

“No, no, no!! Sherlock! We said holiday, no experiments, new or old and no crime!”

“But that was before Lestrade refused to tend to my experiment”

“And why is that? How did you tell him?”

“I asked him nicely John, just as you told me. Apparently he has plans, he told me he has a life”

“What? Plans? But we are going to be away!”

“My words exactly”

“I’ll call him, you must have been rude to him”

Sherlock flaps his arms around and rolls his eyes.

“Suit yourself!”

John calls Greg, he knows what for, so he doesn’t answer, Sherlock has been rubbing off on the Doctor too much to his liking. The third time he calls,he answers, just to tell him off.

“WHAT?”

“Hey mate! How is it going?”

“I’m fine John, I can’t do it… I have plans”

“Do you really? Are you saying that because Sherlock is being a prick again?”

“No. I don’t know why it’s so difficult to believe that I have plans for my weekend off, my only one this month,mind you”

“I understand, sorry Greg… Enjoy your weekend”

He hangs up and looks at Sherlock’s bags with  mourning eyes. There goes his holiday.

“He can’t”

“He will, most likely be in his sofa all weekend, getting pissed”

“We don’t know that Sherlock”

“John, please”

Sherlock turns away, rolling his eyes. John waits for him to close the door and takes the extra bags downstairs into Ms. Hudson’s flat.

“No, I’m not taking care of his experiments”

“Fair enough. Help me hide the bags then?”

“Okay darling, let’s put them in 221C”

Once the bags are secured, Ms. Hudson has the only key and has sworn to keep it hidden, John gets up again and starts packing.

 

Aodhagán Duncanson at The Claymore Guest House welcomes a couple signing with the last name Queen. 

“Do you gentlemen need two rooms?”

“No, we will take the suite, if you’re so kind to point us in the right direction?”

“Is that the one with the king size bed” the other one asks with a grin that takes at least 20 years off his face.

“It is, most certainly” 

“Yeah, we will take that then”

Duncanson gives the key to Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade.

“A king for the Queens eh?”

The taller man grimaces at him and takes the key, turning around, followed closely by the silver haired man.

\--------------------------------

Sherlock and John arrive at the bed and breakfast  in the dark and in the middle of a storm, arguing over how long it took them to arrive.

It wouldn’t have take so long if we didn’t stop to look at Scotland’s disgrace”

“Can we call it the National Monument of Scotland”

“Doesn’t matter, now we are soaked and wasted precious time looking at a boring piece of rock”

“Sherlock, that was a monument for the fallen soldiers”

John uses and tone of indignation and Sherlock looks at him serious. 

“I’m sorry John, let’s go”

Duncanson appears and John identifies himself and apologises for being late.

“Welcome Mister Holmes, Doctor Watson, I’m afraid to tell you that the room you had booked has developed a water leak for the storm, it is not available at the moment”

“Fine, we will take another room then”

“I’m sorry Doctor Watson, we rented the last room we had to a couple who arrived without reservation”

Sherlock inspects the guests book and sees that it was the Queens. He threatens to drive them out. John stops him. 

“We will take the leaking room for the night, we will see if we can find something tomorrow”

“If you wish, but I warned you, it is not a minor issue”

Sherlock and John go to the room, that indeed is a mess. Sherlock quickly begins to think of a plan to drive another guest it so they can have the room.

“We won’t take that couple’s room, it was a suite and we can’t afford it Sherlock”

“John, I'm sure my brother won’t even notice the charge in his credit card”

He waves Mycroft’s credit card and John chuckles.

“You’re incorrigible… maybe I can fix this pipe”

He goes down and asks for tools, Duncanson refuses at first but he is convinced when John tells him that this way he won’t have to pay for the plumber.

While John tried to fix the pipe, Sherlock went out to explore the house. It was old and big, not quite a castle like he would’ve liked, but John wanted to pay himself. He asked Duncanson about a painting of an old man in the lobby.

“Oh that was my great-great uncle, he usurped his sister’s throne, took her castle and her crown and then killed her”

“Why do you have a portrait of the old man here?”

“Oh, it reminds me to stay on track, he is the reason we don’t own a castle anymore”

Sherlock looks at him and scoffs, but the man keeps talking.

“ According to the legend, the dead Siohban felt so betrayed that she made a deal with the underworld and was allowed to walk among the living again but at a price: to kill any man who crosses her path.”

Sherlock smiles, the man only has the portrait there to attract the tourists, obviously. He takes the bait because he is bored and he won’t be getting wet helping John.

Duncanson offers him a cup of tea and keeps telling Sherlock about the history of the house and the old castle they used to own. There is a couple snogging in the sofa next to them and Sherlock rolls his eyes.

“Maybe we can take their room? They don’t seem to need it anyway”

Duncanson smiles, not sure if Sherlock is serious or not.


	2. Smart Arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to scream, I want you to beg for more and I want you to do it with all you have”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I couldn't end this without writing some smut first!

Mycroft and Greg enter their suite and look around. The room is beautiful, it was not what Mycroft wanted but Greg convinced him because this was not a place where anyone would look for Mycroft Holmes and it was unlikely to find anyone they might know here. Greg because it was too much and Mycroft because of the exact opposite. It was the perfect balance and they expected to have a relaxed three days, walk around the forest, maybe do a little shopping in the village.

“This is nice Myc, don’t tell me you don’t like it”

“I do, very much. I would sleep in the gutter if it was with you dear”

Greg smiles and jumps in Mycroft’s direction, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissing him.

“God, you can be so mushy sometimes”

“I am not mushy Gregory”

“Hmm… yes you are” he muttered, his lips against Mycroft’s

Mycroft pushed him and scowled, and even if he denies it, Gregory saw him pout.

“Well Mister Holmes, make yourself comfortable while I order us both some scotch”

Mycroft nods and goes to the bathroom to take a shower and change into his pajamas while Greg took the bottle of scotch he brought from his bag. Mycroft got out and Greg followed, closing the door behind him. Mycroft looked at the door a bit wounded. He didn’t understand why all the secrecy, they had shared a bathroom countless times back in London.

But after a while, when Greg exited the bathroom with a leather jacket and a kilt all his doubts went out the window.

“Oh, what do we have here?”

“Well, I felt like I should dress the part” He ran a hand through his damp hair and smiled, he didn’t have a shirt and Mycroft was watching as the droplets of water went down his neck, chest and disappeared in the kilt.

He stood up and catched a drop of water from Greg’s stomach and licked up the same pat it had take down the chest, until he reached the neck where he growled and sucked and bite, making a mark visible even if he wears a tie.Greg moaned and pushed him to the king size bed and straddles him. Mycroft could feel the hardening cock pressing against his pajama clad one.

“I’m going to tear you apart Gregory”

“Promises, Promises”

He took Greg’s shoulders and roll them around, pinning the silver haired man’s hands above his head. The smell of worn leather and Greg’s cologne invading his senses and making him growl. He reached down with his free hand and took Greg’s cock in hand, feeling when it hardened completely in his hand. He smirked, standing up. Greg whined.

“Myycc!!!”

“Hold on!”

He reached in his bag for lube and went back to the bed, where Greg had climbed up and was now resting his head in the pillows while stroking idly his cock. Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“Did I commanded you to touch yourself Detective Inspector?”

“No, but you didn’t say I couldn’t either, Mister Holmes” He smirked and Mycroft slapped his hand, straddling his thighs.

“Oh? I should leave you untouched just for trying to be a smart arse”

“I AM a smart arse”

“You have a good arse, yes. I will concede that”

“Fabulous”

“Perfect dear, and it’s all mine”

“Yes, it is yours baby…”

He leaned down to kiss him, biting his lip hard enough to take a bit of skin, Greg hissed and tried to bite him back but he pulled back just in time and slapped him.

“Now, you WILL behave Gregory, the only thing I want tonight is to fuck you into the mattress, make you beg for my cum, make you limp for the rest of our holiday, then I want you to fuck my mouth until I can taste your delicious seed.  I simply want to take you apart piece by piece...but don’t worry, I will put you back up sweetheart”

He didn’t know if it was possible for Greg to be harder, but he was. Mycroft latched into his neck and made another mark opposite the first one,Greg moaned loudly and Mycroft suspected that if they had neighbors there will be complains in the morning, because he was just getting started.

He pours the lube into his fingers, warming it up before quickly inserting two fingers at once inside of the warm, tight hole. They both groaned and he looked at Greg’s face for any signs of pain, having found none he started thrusting the fingers inside him, scissoring them until he was sure that Greg was ready. Not just because he was loose enough, but because he was begging him to fuck him and also because he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Fuck Myc!! Just fuck me please!!”

He grabbed Greg’s thighs and spread them wide, aligning himself and teasing Greg’s hole with the tip of his leaking cock.

“What was that?”

“Fuck me!”

“Me?”

“GOD! Just put that gorgeous cock in my arse!! You fucking AHH!!!!”

He was silenced by the quick thrust of Mycroft’s cock inside him, stretching him wide.

“Oh fuck… yeah… Mycroft!!”

“You’re such a little whore Gregory! begging for cock like that”

He could just moan, Hearing Mycroft talk like that was always one of his favourites things when they fucked, and Mycroft knew he loved to hear him.

“Yes, I’m a fucking whore!! Just… aaahh!!”

He was silenced again by Mycroft’s cock pulling back and slamming all the way in, poking at his prostate, the slammed so hard that the headboard slammed against the wall and they heard a tap in the room beside them and muffle voices.

“Oi! Fuckers!! Some people are trying to sleep”

Greg laughed and Mycroft ignored the man shouting in favour of biting at Greg’s nipples.

“What do you say we give him something to enjoy the night?”

“What?”

And before he could say anything else Mycroft pulled out and stood up, taking him by the shoulders and making him stand on the bed, face against the wall. He gripped the headboard as Mycroft stood behind him, spreading his cheeks and pushing inside, leaning down a bit to whisper in his ear.

“I want you to scream, I want you to beg for more and I want you to do it with all you have”

Greg nodded and slammed his hands in the wall.

“Give it to me!! Fuck me harder!!!”

Mycroft, of course complied. He started to pulled back until the tip of his cock was the only thing inse Greg’s hole, just to slam back in. Greg thrusted back, screaming all the time while his knuckles went white with the force he used to grip the headboard. They set up at hard, fast pace and every three or fourth thrust Mycroft’s cock would poke Greg’s prostate making him squirm, scream and moaned until he was out of breath.

The man in the other side of the room knocked on the wall a few times, yelling at them. That made Mycroft go harder if that was even possible, the headboard slamming against the wall. The neighbor then proceed to knocked the door a few times but they didn’t stop until they both came. Greg staining the sheets and the wood of the headboard and Mycroft deep inside him.

He then knelt and started licking away the cum dripping from Greg’s arse until he couldn’t stand up anymore and collapsed down, landing on top of Mycroft.

“You’re a fucking animal Mycroft!” He said, containing a laugh and rolling over to the side.

“I thought that was what you liked about me dear, that I can take you apart in bed”

“In bed, in the kitchen, in my office, in your office in the car too…”

“Yes, yes…. Oh, I’m knackered! I think a shower is in order, don’t you think?”

“Hmmm yes…”

Greg went to the bathroom and Mycroft arranged for a bottle of the finest scotch and a few other complimentary items to be delivered to their neighbor by morning with a note that said:

_For the Inconvenience._

_The Queens_

Then he followed his lover to the shower where he started to piece Greg back together, just like he had promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.


	3. Unexpected visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock can't believe his bother is with Geoff. 
> 
> Unexpected visitors come along.

Sherlock enters the room and John has made an even worse mess with the furniture, there’s water everywhere, but the pipe is not leaking as much water as before. But John is soaking wet.

“Oh, my hero”

“Sod off Sherlock!, you left me alone in all this mess!!”

“Well, I was procuring us a new room. Turns out that the Turners found out from an anonymous source that the Guest House is infested with rats. Miss Turner has a phobia to rats… who knew? So they left even with the storm outside. In a couple of minutes the room will be ready for us”

“You fucking genius”

Sherlock grins and John wraps his arms around him to kiss him, he lets him but when John gets closer he pushes him off.

“You’ll get my clothes wet, Watson”

“I hate you”

“No, you don’t”

They settle in the new room and John changes into comfortable pajamas, Sherlock just puts a dressing gown because he likes to sleep naked.

“You’re perfect!”

“Now, onto bed Doctor Watson, I need some heat”

They kiss and John pushed Sherlock into the bed and straddles him. Just as he starts to take his shirt off they are interrupted by a loud screech. Sherlock pushes him off and they both run out of the room. Other people had run out of their rooms too to see where the sound had come from.

Duncanson is there too, trying to calm the masses.

“It must be a wolf on the forest, it happens all the time.There is nothing to worry about.”

They are going to get into the room again when they see Greg and Mycroft standing by a door with matching blue tartan dressing gowns. The four look at each other. Mycroft and Sherlock glare at each other for what it seemed like an hour and Greg gaped at John who was trying to suppress a laugh. Greg dragges Mycroft into their room and John does the same to Sherlock.

Sherlock closes the door with a loud tud and starts pacing in the room. John flops in the bed and watches him with an amused expression.

“Geoff and Fatcroft! How could I miss that John?”

“It’s Greg, and maybe you weren’t looking”

“Of course not, I observe! And I didn’t see any indications… this must be a joke! Surely they are just here to spy on us and make our holiday miserable”

“Why do you think they would do that?”

“I don’t know, Lestrade always does what my brother tells him to do”

“I thought he said…”

“It doesn’t matter what he said! SEE THE FACTS John! They are here MATCHING OUTFITS! Who do they think they are?”

“Thinking about it…. I do saw the brochure in Greg’s desk… I just thought it was… I don’t even know”

“You should’ve told me where you got it Watson!!”

\-----------

“We need to go Gregory”

“What? NOOO!!! We just got in! We will just avoid them all weekend, okay?”

“You don’t understand! This means no more secrecy, Sherlock will ruin it”

“I won’t let him! We have been together for almost two years now and it was difficult to get to where we are now Myc… we can’t go back, not for Sherlock or anyone!”

“I know Gregory, we will avoid them then”

They settled in bed, drifting off quickly bodies pressed together.

\---------

The next morning Sherlock can’t stop talking about his brother and Lestrade “idiotic dressing gowns” and other things.

“Sherlock, just shut up! I had to hear you all night!”

“We need to sit with them at breakfast”

“I think maybe they need some space Sherlock”

Sherlock pouted and went to put some clothes.

When they arrive at the dining room Greg and Mycroft are already sitting with their plates.

“Just act like you didn’t see them”

“It’s not going to work Gregory…” Mycroft rolls his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose with an exasperated look. But Sherlock sits in their table without invitation while John fetches them their breakfast.

“What is this brother mine?”

“Gregory and I are on holiday as you might’ve noticed”

“Gregory?”

“Me, I’m Gregory”

He scoffs. “Of course”

There’s a long silence and John cleares his throat as he arrives with two plates and drags a chair to seat in between Sherlock and Greg.

“How did you found out about here anyway?”

“I’m sorry Greg, I saw the brochure in your desk and didn’t think you’d be using it, given as you’re… well I thought you didn’t have anyone”

“Yes, brother. How did you managed to trap Lestrade? I think he can do much better”

John pokes him in the ribs and Sherlock yelps and frowns at him.

“Not good?”

“A bit not good, no”

“Apologies, I just thought… that maybe Lestrade would want someone...different in his life”

“I don’t think that what I want or not is anything of your business”

“I do apologise baby brother, but we have a full day ahead of us and we are behind schedule, it was nice to share breakfast with you both. Come on dear”

“But I’ve barely eaten my food!!”

“I’ll get you something else Gregory, come on!”

Greg takes a croissant and stands up, scowling at Sherlock and his blogger.

\--------

John and Sherlock decide to take a walk in the forest when they see some guys in suits asking questions to Duncanson, he seems nervous and Sherlock steps in, obviously intrigued.

“Just call us if you remember something else alright?”

“Of course Agent Stark”

Sherlock looked at the man in the suit, he had an american accent. The man approached and he waited for him.

“Agent Stark, this is my partner Agent Banner. We are here investigating the murder of a guest last night. Have you seen this woman?”

He showed him a picture of a woman taken from a security camera.John said he didn’t but Sherlock remembered her.

“I saw her last night with a man, they were sitting… they were groping in the lobby”

“He was murdered, body found in the forest this morning, call us if you remember anything else?”

“Of course”

 

Back in the room Sherlock paces around.

“I need to see the body”

“Those guys weren’t agents, I’ll have to talk with my dear brother”

“Sherlock! WE ARE ON HOLIDAY! Let them do their job”

“What part of they are not agents didn’t you understand John?”

\---------

Mycroft and Greg were getting out of the Guest House when Mycroft spotted two men talking with one of the maids. He scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated.

“What now? I honestly can’t have a decent holiday”

“What is it Myc?”

“Wait here Gregory, I’ll have a quick word with them”

He didn’t wait for Greg to answer and he was trotting in the direction of the men. Greg stayed behind but he got closer so he could have a better look. Mycroft didn’t seemed all that happy about them being there. They looked like agents.

“Samuel and Dean Winchester, what on earth are you two doing here?”

“Hey buddy!”

Mycroft stiffened and scowled at him.

“You two are bad news”

“We have a case here, possibly a ghost possessing humans. Don't worry, we got it!” Sam smiled.

"Just like you got it the last time?" Mycroft glared at him and they both got serious.

“Scotland? I thought you didn’t fly, Dean”

Dean chuckles.

“Cas brought us here, he is investigating the local legend in the village”

“I see… Well, I warn you that my baby brother is here and if he finds out there is someone dead, he will want in on the case, DO NOT allow him. He wouldn’t understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this mix is going to work for me!! I hope it goes well. 
> 
> Reviews are welcome!!


	4. Silver Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was denied vengeance, just as I was denied power. But now I shall have both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, it was not what I expected it to be. But I just write what the muses give me.
> 
> I didn't read it over for typos and didn't have a beta either. So apologies for the mistakes.

Sherlock and John were already investigating on their own, but at every turn they ended up into the urban legend that Duncanson told Sherlock about.

“Someone is doing this and making it seem like it’s the ghost’s fault. If I could see the body and the scene…”

“No, we can’t”

“Come along John! The game is on!”

John scrubbed his face and rolled his eyes, following Sherlock. All hopes of a calm holiday were out the window now.

\------

“Hello Dean”

“Cas, buddy… shoot us!”

“I don’t have a firearm, and I couldn’t shoot any of you. It would go against my…”

“Cas! I mean, tell us what you know”

“Oh… Well the legend says that there were two brothers, the woman was the heir to the throne and the man was jealous so he usurped the throne, took her castle and her crown, then killed her the dead Siohban felt so betrayed that she made a deal with the underworld and was allowed to walk among the living again but at a price: to kill any man who crosses her path.”

“Makes sense… all the dead or missing persons dating back to the 1500’s are men…”

“Is she a ghost? I mean… we have to be sure, everything indicates ghost”

\----------

“Who were they? They were yours?”

“Urm… not exactly. I met them a while ago in a trip I made to the states”

“What are they doing here?”

“There’s been a murder, and it’s… well… it’s their division”

“Right, nothing to do with us though?”

“Absolutely nothing, we better stay away from them”

_ \-------- _

"I was denied vengeance, just as I was denied power. But now I shall have both."

Siobhan pushes John, sending him flying against a tree, Sherlock runs to help him, only to be sent flying backwards by a wave of sub-sonic blast from Siobhan’s mouth, he falls in  green patch and he tries to get back on his feet, his ears bleeding as he looks at her with a mi of terror and confusion. She is walking on his direction, she wraps her hand around his neck and get him up.

“I strongly suggest you to PUT DOWN MY BROTHER!”

Mycroft appears out of nowhere with an iron poker, swinging it at her and she disappears like a mist. Sherlock falls to the floor and looks up at Mycroft who is offering him a hand, he takes it and looks in John’s direction. Greg is helping him up, he feels relieve and looks at Mycroft with a questioning look.

“How?”

“You wouldn’t understand”

“Try me”

\-------

10 hours earlier

“So, guys! Get this… Given our last encounter with Siobhan I was able to cross reference with the local legend and the lore… she is a ghost”

“Excellent, now we just have to find her grave, OH, WE KNOW WHERE IT IS! Let’s go”

“Wait! I’m not finished. She is a ghost but… How do I put this? She is the ghost of a half banshee, that is why she is so strong and have those powers, let me tell you. We were lucky that Cas showed up on time”

“So, how do we take her out?”

“The usual, iron can help to banish her, but pure gold is the only thing that can kill her, given that her bones are salted and burned”

“Fucking Scotland, man”

“I hear you”

\---------

8 hours earlier

“Those Agents can’t fool me John, they are up to something”

“So, now we resorted to follow Agents?”

“They are definitely not agents, and I will prove it”

“Just because they didn’t wanted to hear your deductions doesn’t mean they are not agents”

“Tell me my dear Watson, why are they headed inside the cemetery? Is that normal behaviour?”

They watch as the three men set fire inside of a tumb. 

“They are trying to hide some evidence John”

“Sherlock, let’s go. We have to go to the police”

\--------------

“I knew it from the moment I saw you two that my holiday was over”

“Mycroft, the records are sealed, we need to find out if there are other things that belonged to Siobhan, you know that burning everything is the only way.”

“I will have the file in an hour, we have to keep everyone out of trouble for now”

“You mean Sherlock? We refused to listen to him, he seemed to let it go”

“He could never let it go, he is up to something and you need to resolve this before he gets in trouble”

“Yes, sir” Sam smirked and Mycroft rolled his eyes, turning around back to Greg.

“My! People are talking about the murder, they are saying is a ghost or something, well… they call her the Silver Banshee and apparently only takes men” Greg seemed amused with all this.

“That is nonsense Gregory, and you know it”

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“Come on, let’s have that walk”

\---------------------

7 hours earlier

“We have everything, now we only have to lure her here so we can kill the bitch”

“And do you expect to do that? She chooses at random”

\------------

Greg and Mycroft take a walk around the grounds of the Guest House.

“I didn’t think we would have peace once I saw Sherlock and John, but it’s been a good day Myc, thank you”

“Thank YOU, Gregory… We… agh… wait a moment, I have to take this”

He takes his phone and walks to a nearby tree, Greg watches him for a few minutes but when he doesn’t hang up he walks around some trees.

“Gregory? Where are you?”

He tries to walk back to Mycroft but the trees block the view, it’s dark and he doesn’t know where to go.

“Gregory!!!”

He follows the sound of Mycroft’s voice into an open space, he doesn’t see anyone.

“Myc?”

A woman appeared out of nowhere, she had white hair and skin. Black circles on her eyes and was wearing white rags, he thought she was lost, maybe she ended up here a few days ago, although she looked… dead. But she couldn’t be… right.?

"I was denied vengeance, just as I was denied power. But now I shall have both."

“What?”

She screams loudly and Greg doubles over, covering his ears. She walks over to him, taking him by the collar, he looks at her and somehow he realises that the legends were true, and he was going to die.

“MYCROFT!!!”

He closes his eyes and in what seemed like a few seconds after he was falling to the ground, gasping for air. When he looks up he sees one of the agents from earlier dressed in a plaid shirt and leather jacket. He offers him a hand.

“You okay?”

“I’m now” he smiles.

“Let’s get you out of here, this only slowed her down”

He gestures to an iron poker.

“So… she was… what? A ghost?”

“Yeah”

“Mycroft won’t believe this”

“Oh, he knows”

“What?... of course he knows….”

They keep walking until they find the other agent, Mycroft and another guy in a trenchcoat. He makes a mental note to ask Mycroft details of his encounter with three of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen.

“Gregory!!” Mycroft runs over to him and takes his face in his hands, inspecting him. Then he makes him turn around.

“Take it easy mother hen,I’m alright”

Mycroft smiles and puts both hands either side of his face and kisses him.

“You idiot, why did you wander around?”

\----------

1 hour earlier

“Well, she seemed to have taken a liking to Greg, so maybe if we set her up in the woods, we have everything”

“No, that is not happening, you’re not using Gregory as bait”

“Myc, it’s alright. Dean is right. We have to take her down”

Despite all the planning Siobhan choose a different victim.

\------------

“Sherlock! What were you doing her?”

“I was following the so called agents” He made big air quotes in the word.

“You bastard! You could’ve died!”

“But we are not and I demand an explanation Mycroft. Is this one of your out of control jokes?”

“Sherlock….let’s get back to the guest house. I’ll explain everything”

They started walking and Siobhan appeared again, she screamed and everyone covered their ears. Dean creeped out behind her and stabbed her with a gold knife. They heard a last scream until it faded as she was covered in fire and disappeared eventually with all sound.

\----------------------------------------

“ It was a displeasure seeing you again”

“It was good to see you too Mycroft”

Greg smiled at them and give them all hugs.

“Don’t hesitate to call! And thanks again Dean… for saving my life”

“Anytime Greg”

“Is Sherlock going to okay?” Castiel seemed concerned.

“He is just taking a bit to process everything” John chuckled.

Sherlock stood behind John, frowning at Cas, he had been trying to deduce him all night.

He scowled as Cas stood behind the brothers and put a hand in their shoulders and in a second they were gone.

“Mycroft, tells me this is an elaborated joke”

“ Sherlock Holmes. How often have I said to you that when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and took John’s hand, yanking him inside.

“So, he taught you that?”

“Shut up, John”

Greg watches them go and smiles, wrapping his hands around Mycroft’s waist.

“So, that’s an original of yours?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sherlock says that all the time, you just outed him”

Mycroft smiled and kissed Greg, then they walked back to the guest house. They still had a full day to enjoy, and some sleep was due after the long day they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write an epilogue for the last day of their holiday but I'm marking this as finished for the moment.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviews, as always are appreciated. This is my first attempt to do a crossover and the action is difficult for me to write.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all like it.


	5. Holiday, finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a nice final day of their holiday.... maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came sooner than I expected. This one is for you!

Sunday was all about being lazy. They all deserved it after the hellish saturday. Greg, Sherlock and John were almost murdered after all. John and Greg agreed the night before to have lunch together, much to the brothers dismay. But it was still dark so both Mycroft and Sherlock decided to ignore the impending meeting. 

Greg woke up to Mycroft looking at him.

“G’d mrning”

“Good morning, Gregory. How did sleep treated you?”

“Well, I’m sore… all around and not just because I ran half the woods yesterday”

Mycroft chuckled. 

“Should I go easier next time?”

“Oh, fucks no”

Greg sneered.

“C’m ere you”

He made grabby hands at Mycroft, making the man chuckle, he complied instantly. Greg hugged him and put his head in his shoulder making it easier to whisper in his ear.

“I love it when you get all wild and fuck me like that, I’m feeling it still, your big cock inside my tight arse, pounding like mad... and I wouldn’t have it any other way”

He felt Mycroft’s cock twitch and he mentally gave himself a high five.  _ MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.  _

_ “ _ Gregory…” Mycroft’s voice was a mix between a whisper and a plead.

“God, Myc… you teased me so… you know just the right way to push my buttons. Had me gagging for your cock in minutes. Although, I always want your cock…”

“That’s true…”

“You turn me into such a whore My… the feel of your cock in my arse is one of my favourite things in the whole world… You know what is the other thing?”

“hmmm...W-What?”

“My cock inside yours… when I’m pounding inside you and the only thing you can do is beg for more, because you’re so full. The Iceman, melted. The most dangerous man in Her Majesty's government is just a puddle of desire and curse words when I have my way with him.”  

“Oh God…”

“Yes? My?”

“If you keep that up I won’t even be able to take my pants off”

Greg chuckled.

“Well, it won’t be the first time I make you cum in those posh, silky boxers or yours…”

“I rather cum inside you, dear…”

He moved quickly to straddle Greg’s thighs and grabbed both wrists to pin him down. Greg gasped in surprised and looked up with lust blown eyes.

“Yyeah?”

“Yes Gregory, very much so. I will use you for my own pleasure like the little slut you are, I’m going to make you scream so loud your throat is going to be sore too. I’m going to fill you with my seed and I’m going to keep fucking you until it splatters all around this beautiful duvet, then I’m going to lick you clean. If you earn it, I’m going to let you cum in my face after you fuck my mouth.”

“Oh, fuck yeah!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THEN?”

\------------------

“John, this is impossible, tell me I’m still in my mind palace”

“Sherlock, love…. It was real”

“But, it can’t be”

“What was that thing about the improbable or something?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“I know what I said… but…”

“You also said you were going to suck me to completion and so far the only thing you’ve done is talk shit…. Less talking hmm?”

“But John!”

“SHERLOCK!!!”

Sherlock smirked and tried to push the image of Castiel and the two brothers disappearing in front of his eyes as he settle further in between John’s legs. He started by kissing the inner thighs, that was a very sensitive spot for John, he then moved further up to cup the balls and lick them, making John moan, cock fully erect now.

“Hmmm…”

“Sherlock…” John said with a warning tone that indicated that if he wasn’t sucked in a few seconds hell would break lose.

Sherlock smirked again and licked the side of the hard rock cock, taking it all in his mouth with a swift movement.

\-----------------

“We should go to England more often”

Dean snorted. “Liked the silver fox did you?”

Sam looked at him for a few seconds.

“Pft… NO! Not at all. It was interesting, we never get to go out and now that everything seems quiet we should give it a go”

“You know I can’t do planes… If Cas agrees to take us then…”

Then Cas appeared out of nowhere behind Dean, so close he could feel the Angel’s breath in his neck.

“Hello Dean”

“CAS! Jesus!!”

“Not quite….”

Sam laughed and Cas looked at him with a confused face.

“You called me”

“No, I was just talking about you”

“Oh… something the matter?”

“Oh yes! We were thinking of doing a little trip back to England”

“Is Greg in trouble again?”

Dean looked between Sam and  him with a scowl.

“You too?”

“What?”

“You have the hots for the silver fox?”

“I didn’t see a silver fox”

“For Greg,Cas!”

“Oh...no I don’t have the ‘hots’ for him” He punctuated the word with air comas.

\-----------------

Mycroft had been teasing Greg, opening him up with his tongue, fingers accompanying every now and then. Greg was wriggling, body filled with need.

“Mycroft please!”

He mumbled something against Greg’s hole.

“What?”

He pulled away and his eyes met Greg’s

“I said: Patience, love” He said, like saying ‘Obviously’

“Well, it was difficult to understand, what with your tongue inside me and all.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and  went back to fuck Greg’s hole with his tongue, leaving Greg’s cock hard and dripping. Greg had clear instructions not to touch himself. 

“Fuck… Oh dear GOD!”

“Not quite”

“Shuddup”

Mycroft smirked and pulled his fingers back, reaching for the lube.

“Oi, I think I don’t even nee...Ahhh!!”

He was silenced by the feeling of cold lube touching his dilating entrance. In mere second Mycroft had pushed the tip of his cock inside him with a grunt.

He curled one leg around his boyfriend’s waist in an attempt to pull him closer, but Mycroft stayed still.

“My….” Greg’s voice almost a whisper.

Mycroft smiled down at him and put one hand on Greg’s hip, pushing all the way inside. Both of them moaned at the same time.

“Like that huh?”

“Ohfuckyes”

“Do you like being used Gregory? Do you?”

“Yes!!”

“LOUDER”

“YES! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU USE ME MY!!!FUCK ME SO GOOD….”

He pulled back, only to slam back in, quick and hard, making the bed move.

Setting a hard and fast pace, changing the angle a bit to poke at Greg’s prostate.

“FUCK! THERE”

“That the spot, sweetheart?”

“Uhum….”

“Use your words”

“Yes, right there baby! Right there!!!”

“Louder!”

“RIGHT THERE!”

He slammed right back at same spot and Greg screamed, gripping the covers, knuckles white.

Mycroft leaned sideways for a moment and Greg thought he was going to pull back. Luckily he didn’t, getting back to the same position, he started thrusting frantically, his movements less planned, breathing coming short and Greg knew he was close.

“Yes baby, give it to me! Fill me up good, please”

A few more minutes and Mycroft was coming inside Greg with a loud moan. He kept  slamming, just as he promised, pushing his cum inside Greg again and again until it splurted out, he pulled out and almost collapses on top of Greg, his long arms stopping him. He leaned down to kissed Greg, then further down to licked him clean.

Now it was Greg’s turn to fuck Mycroft’s face just a he was promised.

“Now is your turn sweetheart… but I’ve made changes to our plan”

“My… you said that I could…”

“I know, but I want you to fuck me”

“God, I won’t last as long to prepare you”

“Already taken care of”

He turned around at Greg’s side and putting his face in the bed, he reached back and squeezed his buttocks apart to reveal a lubed up pink hole.

“That’s what you were doing?”

“Indeed, now fuck me Gregory, dear”

“You can’t be that ready”

“FUCK. ME. NOW, I want it rough”

Greg grinned and grabbed the lube, coating his cock and giving it a quick stroke, he was so sensitive he was not going to last that long. 

He aligned himself with Mycroft’s hole and started to push, only his tip getting in.

“Please…”

“Give me a minute My, you’re tight”

He kept pushing slowly, muscles giving in and Mycroft moaning and grunting into the bed. 

Once completely inside, he stayed still for a few minutes, giving Mycroft time to adjust. The tight hole was nearly too much for his sensitive cock. But he was willing his orgasm away.

“Move!”

He started rocking back and forth slowly until the tight muscle relaxed further. Then he picked up the pace and started to slam harder just as Mycroft had done to him.

He lasted more than he thought he would but when the orgasm came crashing he almost blacked out. They both moaned as he filled Mycroft’s hole and collapsed on top of him. 

When he came down of the rush, he started kissing Mycroft’s shoulder lightly.

“You’re fucking amazing,best sex…. Ever”

“Hmmm…”

“Use your words darling”

Mycroft chuckled and looked behind him as much as the position allowed him.

“It was Gregory, if I were a bit more young I would’ve cum twice”

Greg rolled to the side and Mycroft propped himself on one elbow to look at him.

“You’re gorgeous”

Greg smiled and put a hand in the back of his neck to pull him down on a kiss.

They kissed slowly, until the needed air.

“We should sleep a bit more, then take a shower to meet your brother and John for lunch”

“Yes Gregory”

They curled up together, Greg put an alarm to wake them up in a few hours so they could have time, the firsts lights of the day were beginning to shine through a crack in the curtains, he stood up and tucked them neatly, the room getting dark again.

He curled up again with his boyfriend and quickly fell asleep.

\-----------

_ BEEP BEEP BEEEPP _

Greg grunted and went to shut it off.

“Myc, get up baby, let’s take a shower

“Hmmm….”

“We are sticky love, come on”

“I can’t, my head hurts… I think I have a migraine coming up”

He spoke quietly and didn’t open his eyes, but Greg knew him and he knew that he was bluffing to get out of the lunch.

“Oh, baby… what can I do for you?”

“I think, we should have lunch up here…”

Greg grinned, stood up and opened the curtains.

“Get up Myc, we are doing this”

“But, Gregory….”

“No buts, you don’t fool me mister”

Mycroft sat up, back against the headboard.

“What gave me away?”

“Well, first of all: I know your migraine voice and that was not it, I let it pass. But instead of asking for comfort or something to placate it you asked for lunch here.”

“Dammit, that was an amateur move”

“It was, but I’ll forgive you, come on”

Greg had to dragged him out as Mycroft dragged his feet all the way to the ensuite.

\-------------

When they went down for lunch John and Sherlock were already there. Sherlock was obviously sulking, while John sipped at a cup of tea happily.

“Good morning John, Sherlock” John stood up and gave Greg a hug.

“Hey mate! Good morning!”

Mycroft leered at him and John cleared his throat and extended a hand to Mycroft.

“Mycroft…” 

“Dr. Watson….”

Sherlock just looked up and rolled his eyes, slumping further in his chair.

John and Greg started talking with their mouths full  and Mycroft and Sherlock just glared at each other.

“...And he pulled the migraine card on me!!”

“Noooo”

“Yes, he was really good too, only I saw right through it”

“Sherlock did the same! I think he even cried!”

Both men laughed and the brothers sulked.

“Come on Myc, be civil”

“I’m being completely civil, and social if I might add”

“No, you are not”

“Alright…”

He then sat straight and started picking at his lunch, Sherlock did the same when John poked him on the ribs and gave him a stern look. 

John and Greg kept talking, Mycroft commenting now and then and Sherlock responding with snark remarks.

“We should have dessert too”

“How about a nice chocolate cake Myc?”

“What you wish, dear”

Sherlock snorted and Mycroft went rigid.

“Is there something the matter?”

“I think the correct term is…” He then did a whipped sound complete with the hand gesture.

Greg and John laughed but Mycroft didn’t find it funny at all.

The cake arrived and John serve Sherlock a big portion, the consulting detective grinned and digged in quickly.John just smiled and ate started eating his portion.

Greg serve Mycroft and himself and tucked in too.

“Are you sure about that brother dear?” Sherlock looked at him and smiled.

“Pardon?”

“That’s a rather large portion of cake, how about the diet?”

Mycroft put the spoon down and looked at Sherlock, trying to look as if nothing had happened.

“Sod the diet!, Mycroft eat the damn cake, or so help me….”

“Oh, you like them chubby then Gavin?”

“Greg” the other three men shouted in unison.

“Sure…” Sherlock eyed them suspiciously.

“Look Sherlock, you know damn well your brother isn’t chubby, so fuck off” Greg took a spoonful of cake and fed it to Mycroft, that smiled and took it happily.

John glared at his boyfriend and mouthed. “Apologise”

“What?”

“Apologise to your brother” he whispered.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked down at his cake.

“My apologies for commenting on your chubbiness brother dear”

“SHERLOCK!”

“What?”

“Do it better” 

Greg glared at him. “We are waiting”

“Mycroft, I apologise for the thing”

John was going to retort but Mycroft stopped him with a hand.

“It’s okay, John. That’s as good as it gets”

“Apology accepted, baby brother”

Mycroft was happy to have a person that stood up for him and that Sherlock had a person that kept him grounded.

The rest of the time passed without any remarks from Sherlock and the four of them talked as easily as they could. Greg and John taking the lead.

“So, how long have you two being...dating?”

“Oh, pft… longer than we could ever admit” Mycroft smiled at Greg.

“Since the first kidnapping” Greg smiled back.

“Oh please!”

“Shut up! You’re just pissed that you didn’t deduce it!”

“How did you two managed to keep it from him anyway?”

“Okay, I’ll tell you. I liked him since that first day but I hated him too, he was so posh and a right prick. We kept talking anyway, you know you can’t avoid a Holmes forever. After a while the reunions were not in an abandon warehouse anymore, instead it was in the back of a car, then a his club, then at restaurants or the park”

“Gregory didn’t realize that we were dating ..”

“...until it was too late” the both of them said at the same time.

“Too late?” John asked.

“Yeah, I was in too deep by the time I realised that the reunions were dates and we weren’t talking about this prat anymore”

“That is so cute, just like a movie! Now we can all dance and sing along to a love song that none of us had ever listen before but we know it anyway”

“Tsk tsk Sherlock, don’t be jealous. I’ll always be your DI” Greg winked and smiled and Mycroft raised an eyebrow and Sherlock glared.

“I knew what Sherlock would be looking for, so we were extremely careful”

“I knew he was seeing someone”

“But you never even suspected it was me, brother dear… Might John be slowing you down, Perhaps?”

“Mycroft, you said caring was not an advantage!”

“I was wrong…”

“I believed you”

John and Greg intervened before war started  and the conversation drifted to another topic. Long past lunch time they were still in the table talking.

“BORREEDDDD”

John looked at him and back to Greg with an apologetic look.

“We should be going”

Sherlock and Mycroft stood up quickly, both of them eager to be done with it.

“See you around?” John said, looking at Greg.

“I hope not, Dr. Watson” Mycroft said calmly. 

Greg laughed and took Mycroft’s hand, turning around with a wave to Sherlock and John.

“What was that all about?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Are you jealous of John?”

“Not at all dear, not at all”

“Mycroft…”

“I just think the good Doctor is quite attractive, he could snatch you up if he wanted. I don’t stand a chance if he does”

“You do realize he is madly in love with your brother and that I’m madly in love with you?”

“Perhaps, but….”

“No, Myc! I think you’re perfect, John is alright, yes. But YOU are mine. And he is mate, nothing else”

“Alright Gregory…”

Greg smiled.

“Now, I was promised a horseback ride”

“Yes, let’s go”

\------------------

“I’ll just be a minute John”

“Okay Sherlock, but be quick or your bag is going to remain unpacked!”

Sherlock walked to his brother’s room, he knew they would be packed already, Mycroft always was on time, He knocked and Greg answered, just as he expected.

“What?”

“Shh!” He put a finger in his mouth and waved him out with the other, Greg was confused, but he complied and shut the door.

“What is it Sherlock?”

“I… I’m not opposed to you being with my brother. And I think this is the moment where I say don’t hurt him or I’ll break your bones… right?”

“I supposed so, yeah”

“I know you won’t, but he might… It will end in tears, it always does with him”

“He has changed”

“He will leave you”

“Sherlock, I don’t know all the details of your relationship with him, but I know that he is a different person now, and you are too. So I think this is a good moment to make peace with the past and give that relationship a chance”

“Maybe… but don’t say I didn’t warn you Greg”

And with that he turned around and Greg was just surprised that he got his name right.

Maybe it was time for an intervention with the brothers, they could be brilliant together.

And with that he vowed to make it happen. To put the brothers together like the stories Mycroft told of their childhood, like all the pictures he had showed him.

And with that Operation Blue Umbrella began,( well… the name needed a bit of work). But THAT is a story for another time.


End file.
